Birthday Wishes
by Peacelifeandlove
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday. When she blows the candles out will her wish come true?   T for safety


**Just a little one shot I thought of the other day. So read away! Oh and in this story Sonny and Chad haven't dated yet (obviously) and Zora is fifteen. **

Birthday wishes

Alison 'Sonny' Monroe skipped happily through the halls of Condor studios. Today she turned eighteen. She had the day off work (Though Sonny didn't think of it as work… acting was her passion) and was meeting Tawni at their shared dressing room so they could go shopping for Sonny's birthday party tonight. Everyone from Condor Studios was invited as well as some of Sonny's friends from Wisconsin.

"Hey Tawn!" The brunette happily greeted her best friend. Tawni surprised her by actually turning away from the mirror to greet her.

"Hey Sonny, happy birthday."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go? I can't wait for tonight!"

The two girls grabbed their handbags and walked to Tawni's 'pretty' pink convertible.

Sonny sighed, moving onto the next rack of dresses. They had been shopping for almost three hours with no luck. If they didn't find dresses soon they wouldn't have time to get ready for the party.

"Sonny! Come here! I found the perfect dress for you!" Tawni yelled from somewhere near the back of the store. When Sonny saw the dress she knew it was perfect. She smiled at Tawni, taking the dress and walking towards the change room.

An hour and a half later and Sonny was sitting in her dressing room while Tawni put the finishing touches on her hair. The Party was due to start in an hour. Zora would be here shortly (Tawni had told her that if she didn't let Tawni get her ready she would hide all her spy gear). Finally she was announced 'complete' and was ready to put the beautiful dress on. It was long, slightly tighter around the waist and bust before flowing gently. The gorgeous 'nude' colour was accented with pale pink sequined flowers, swirling around the bodice. The skirt flowed to the floor. The dress was accompanied by a sparkling nude clutch and nude heels. A silver cuff was on her arm and diamond studs in her ears. Her hair was curled and flowing down around her shoulders with two parts at the front pulled back. She looked stunning.

"Yes, yes. You look amazing. But if you don't hurry we are going to be late. And not fashionably late either. Zora is just putting her dress on now, then we can go." Tawni looked really good, in a simple floor length hot pink dress which was accessorised with silver heels and a clutch. And a diamond necklace. Her hair was up in a curled, loose bun.

Just then Zora came out, looking grown up. You could tell Tawni had gotten to her and that she wasn't happy about it. She was wearing a loose multi green and blue coloured chiffon, on shouldered dress, that went not far past her knees, at different lengths. It had a black belt around the waist. She wore simple black heels and carried a black clutch. Her hair was straightened.

"Come on! The limo is waiting!" The Blonde friend yelled.

Sonny looked around the party, with a huge smile on her face. All her friends were here, including Lucy, Sam, Jake, Michael and Mickayla from Wisconsin. And all her California friends, even the cast of Mackenzie Falls! There was a huge table full of presents all for HER! Paramore (Her favourite band) was playing through speakers (Tawni had told her she asked the band to come but they had a concert to do already) and most people were dancing or by the snack table. Suddenly all the lights went out and the music stopped. Then her cast mates came towards her holding a huge cake with eighteen candles lit up, the only source of light. Everyone then started singing 'Happy birthday ' to her. Her friends smiled at her and told her to make a wish. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles, thinking of her wish.

"_**I wish Chad would kiss me" **_

Everyone cheered and Nico And Grady started to hand out cake as the music and lights came back on. Sonny was thinking that her wish wouldn't come true. She hadn't seen the blonde actor yet tonight, but knew he was here somewhere.

Sonny jumped as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked. Sonny turned to find the subject of her thoughts standing right behind her.

"Hi Chad."

"Damn how did you know? Unless you're so in love with me you know my voice by heart?" The teen actor smirked.

"Or I knew there was only one person who hands really needed moisturising." The brunette said.

"My hands are soft!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Damn, you got me again!" Chad exclaimed.

"Face it Cooper, some people are just better then you." It was Sonny's turn to smirk.

"Whatever. Do you want your present or not?" Chad asked.

"You got me a present?"

"Don't get used to it."

Chad handed the surprised girl a small gift wrapped box. She eagerly ripped the paper off and open the little blue box. Inside nestled between pink tissue paper was a silver charm bracelet, with three charms attached.

'CDC (Heart) SM'

Sonny looked up at the boy to find him looking at his feet, with a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Really Chad?" She asked softly.

Chad nodded, still not looking her in the eyes.

"Well SM hearts CDC too." Sonny smiled.

"Really?" Chad asked, hopefully.

"Really."

And with that Chad pressed his lips to the birthday girls lips. It was a short sweet kiss. It was perfect. Sonny looked up at him, her arms around his neck, his around her waist.

"I guess wishes do come true."

**So what do you think? Links to the girls outfits are on my profile. **

**PeaceLifeLove xx**


End file.
